You Know What I Mean
by Genmily
Summary: Kenapa Ennoshita pulang cepat? Karena... [TanaEnno][Untuk #4G-LTE yang super telat]


Genre/Rate : Friendship, Romance/ T

Summary: Kenapa Ennoshita pulang cepat? Karena... [TanaEnno][Happy 4G-LTE !][5/6]

Warn : BL, YAOI, OOC, Gaje, drabble, Typo entah dimana.

::

Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi

You know what I mean...

[TanaEnno]

By : Genmily

Untuk merayakan #4G-LTE [4Good-LoveTanaEnno] [5/6]

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun terkait fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan dan memenuhi asupan belaka.

::

"Suga-san, aku pamit pulang duluan, ya."

"Oh, kau terlihat buru-buru, ada sesuatu?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Percakapan antara Ennoshita dan Sugawara diakhiri dengan kepergian Ennoshita yang meminta pulang lebih awal, Suga tentu saja mengizinkan. Anggota yang lain bahkan tidak menaruh curiga sedikitpun, karena mungkin Ennoshita bukanlah pemain unggulan seperti Tanaka dan yang lainnya.

Selepas perginya Ennoshita, Daichi menghampiri Suga dan bertanya, "Ennoshita sudah pulang?"

"Iya, dia barusan pamit denganmu, tidak?"

"Iya... tapi, kenapa begitu terburu-buru?"

"Mungkin dia punya urusan lain, Daichi." Daichi tersenyum atas jawaban masuk akal dari wakil kapten merangkap pacarnya itu. Setelah itu, mereka berdua membiarkan calon kapten pengganti Daichi itu pulang duluan.

::

"Yosh, semuanya, kalian boleh pulang." Selesai acara bersih-bersih, klub voli Karasuno diperbolehkan pulang, dan mereka selalu pulang secara berpasang-pasangan. Regu tim kelas dua contohnya, diisi oleh Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, dan Narita. Mereka selalu pulang bersama. Biasanya sih, Ennoshita juga ikut. Tapi karena anak teladan itu sudah pulang lebih awal, makanya dia tidak ada.

"Aku penasaran dengan Chikara." Nishinoya membuka suara ketika mulutnya sedang penuh dengan es krim soda kesukaannya yang baru saja ia beli di toko Sakanoshita.

"Kenapa?" tanya Narita, sedangkan Tanaka asyik makan dua bungkus gungun bar yang kini telah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sedangkan Kinoshita juga hanya mendengarkan sambil menyumpal mulutnya dengan es.

"Yah, tadi dia pulang duluan sebelum kita." Kata Nishinoya. Begitu ia menghabiskan es krimnya, dilihat pada batang es krim dan tidak terdapat tulisan yang biasa dia dapatkan supaya bisa dapat es krim gratis. Nishinoya mendadak suram sendirian.

"Mungkin dia ada latihan tambahan seperti Yamaguchi yang berguru dengan Shimada-san." Kata Narita asal-asalan dan terkesan sok tahu.

"Masa, iya?" tanya Kinoshita, sadar kalau Narita sedang sok tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Tanaka menjawab ala kadarnya, atau pura-pura polos (?) sedangkan Nishinoya masih pundung karena tidak dapat es krim gratis.

"Mungkin saja, mana tahu, kan? Ennoshita itu kan kandidat calon kapten terkuat selanjutnya." Kata Narita lagi, dan sekarang alasannya masuk akal meskipun masih terdengar sok tahu.

"Oh iya ya..." Kinoshita malah terpengaruh dengan nada sok tahu Narita.

"Yah, kalau itu memang benar, ya baguslah." Lanjut Kinoshita, sedangkan Tanaka hanya mendengus senyum. Selanjutnya, kumpulan anak kelas dua tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

Perjalanan kumpulan anak kelas dua itu semakin seru. Tapi, keseruan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mereka akan berbelok ke lain arah yang menyebabkan mereka berpisah. Sampai tibalah saatnya Nishinoya berpisah dengan Tanaka.

"Sampai jumpa hari senin, Ryuu."

"Ya..."

Kini Tanaka Ryuunosuke berjalan seorang diri. Rumahnya masih harus melewati jalan besar. Langkahnya sedikit santai, karena selama perjalanannya kepalanya melayang-layang pada sosok yang menunggunya di rumah.

::

"Tadaima." Gumam Tanaka saat dirinya sudah masuk ke rumah. Tidak ada yang menyahut dalam rumah itu karena memang kakaknya—Saeko mungkin akan pulang larut. Tanaka melepas sepatu, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, dan berjalan ke kamarnya sesegera.

Begitu sampai, pintu kamar di kunci, tidak membiarkan siapapun mengganggu istirahatnya malam ini. Baru saja ia menghempaskan pantatnya di pinggir ranjang, seseorang muncul dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya orang itu habis mandi, lihat saja dia keluar dengan telanjang dada dan handuk putih melingkari pinggangnya.

Menggoda iman sekali.

"Lama sekali, sih."

"Maaf, tadi kan harus bersih-bersih lapangan. Salahmu karena meninggalkan aku."

"Hei, kau yang memintaku untuk pulang duluan, tahu."

"Oh iya, ahahahaha... maafkan aku. Ayo sini." Ajak Tanaka, ia menepuk kedua paha isyarat agar si rambut hitam duduk dipangkuannya.

Ennoshita menurut, ia berjalan pelan lalu duduk di atas paha Tanaka. Kedua lengannya refleks mengalungi leher Tanaka di bawahnya.

"Tadaima, sayang."

"Okaeri."

Aroma madu menguar dari tubuh Ennoshita yang baru saja mandi. Tanaka sangat menyukainya, tanpa basi-basi lagi, ia langsung menciumi tubuh Ennoshita. Sedangkan yang dicium tidak berontak, ia membiarkan Tanaka menghirup bau tubuhnya sampai puas.

Karena memang itu perjanjian mereka.

Kenapa Ennoshita pulang cepat? Karena... sekarang malam minggu. Kalian tahu apa maksudnya, kan?

END

::

a/n: Ini untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka, entah ada yang ngerayain ato enggak, (padahal telat) hahahaha. #yahdiadahgila #efekgakdinotis

hastagnya bener-bener kebetulan banget lagi cari singkatan buat pair ini, dan jadilah 4G-LTE (4Good-Love TanaEnno)/gaje emang, maksa pula :((/

Iya ini gaje, saya akui. Apalah saya hanya author pecinta pair minor macam TanaEnno.

Pokoknya terima kasih sudah mau baca, _I really appreciate it !_

::

OMAKE

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu..._

Tanaka melirik jam dinding. Ia sudah tahu kapan berakhirnya sesi latihan yang menguras tenaga ini. Tanaka melangkah menuju Ennoshita yang tengah memperhatikan teman-teman yang lain berlatih. Dicubit sedikit pantat Ennoshita hingga sipunya pantat memekik.

Setelah tahu siapa pelakunya, Ennoshita berbalik dan menatap tajam kepada si pelaku. Ekspresinya berkata; _bodoh-ngapain-cubit-cubit-sialan!_

Si pelaku terkikik tak berdosa, Ennoshita menghela napas. Orang ini benar-benar usilnya bukan main. Pasti ada maksud terselubung.

Begitu Ennoshita ingat, ia menggigit bibir; Mampus, tentu saja. Sekarang malam minggu, waktunya menagih jatah kepada Ennoshita.

OWARI

::

Mind RnR?

Sign,

Tomat


End file.
